


I Always Find My Way Back-Mirandy OneShots

by JUJUChick30



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Death, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, and whatever else I decide on writing, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Mirandy One Shots maybe a Two Shot here and there we shall see, some fluff, some angst, some sexy...stuff. And who knows what else!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 36
Kudos: 121





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda learns the meaning of home. I own nothing, literally I own nothing. *shrug*

Paris Fashion Week had been long and tedious, nothing fresh had been shown and Miranda was disappointed so much so that she decided not to stay another day. She cancelled all meetings she had set for the day after, instead when the last show had finished up, she told her newest assistant to get her things packed and have her on the next flight out personal jet or the military she didn’t care. So here Miranda was back in New York unbeknownst to her small family, that was another thing she missed her girls all three of them. Looking down at her cellphone Miranda couldn’t fight the small smile that appeared on her face, it was of Andrea and her Bobbsey’s they had sent it to her while she was in Paris.  
Turning off the phone Miranda looked out the window of her town car, it was six months after Andrea ran away that she came back. Well, not to Runway or Miranda but started walking back in the social circles of Runway. She had been working her way up in journalism and was the top report for everything fashion or entertainment at The New Yorker, if there was a new film, new fashion line, new artist Andrea was getting the interviews at least now she is. She was still starting in the ranks at the time, it wasn’t until four years since Paris that she got the coveted position and four and a half years that their relationship went from more than just friendship.  
Looking back down at her phone Miranda smiled lightly again, it was now six years since Paris they were going on two years together living together for the last six months. Chuckling lightly she still doesn’t know why she had fought Andrea moving in she had wanted the woman to stay from their first night together, it was a bit of not wanting to interrupt Andrea’s career rise but honestly to herself Miranda knew it was fear pure fear that if Andrea had to see her day in and day out she would grow tired much like her ex husbands had. Fighting back tears Miranda glanced back out the window, Andrea had showed why she was good for Miranda. Their first fight upon living together had been terrible, Miranda had been vicious it was so bad that she had thought Andrea was going to run especially considering Paris but no she stood tall let Miranda breath then walked up to her and kissed her delicately.  
When Miranda had went up to their bedroom Andrea had been lying in their bad with a book in hand, she wasn’t wearing lingerie but a simple t-shirt that went to her mid-thigh but as Miranda looked, she knew she was looking at the most beautiful sight. She had been cruel and here she was relaxed smiling at her, she didn’t want to lose her, so she did something she never did she apologized for the first time to Andrea; hell, to anyone! The light tears that fell from Andrea’s face as she smiled at her was so precious, that night they had made love slowly, tenderly as if they had all the time in the world.  
Sighing as the car stopped in front of the townhouse Miranda got out and walked up to the door, opening it quietly she reached down and removed her heels before stepping inside. Sniffing the air and having the scent of popcorn hit her nose Miranda knew that the three would be in the entertainment room, walking towards the room after tossing her purse and coat on the table with the flowers Miranda peeked in and smiled.  
The twins and Andrea were watching some teen drama on television, a large bowl of popcorn on Andrea’s lap as they all ate. Taking a step into the room Andrea turned with a bright smile on her face, the movement also alerted her girls as well who even at sixteen and told her everyday that they were adults got up like they were kids on Christmas morning and ran to her. Hugging her daughters Miranda felt the stress of the last month begin to melt away, Andrea walked up and pulled her in for a hug once the girls let up and that was when the last of the stress slipped away.  
The door clicked shut telling her that Cassidy and Caroline had left the room, pulling away slightly Miranda leaned in where Andrea’s lips waited readily for hers. She was home in the roof over head sense but now she was home in the heart way, Andrea always had a way in making everything feel like home. That night they laid in one another’s arms and stared into the others eyes; she was ready nobody knew what she was finally ready for the first person who was going to hear it was going to be her Andrea.

“Darling.”  
“Darling.” Andrea smirked back as she brushed some of the hair that had now fallen over Miranda’s eye.  
“It’s time.”  
“Time for what?” The confusion was written on Andrea’s face and carried on her tone.  
“The meaning of life is happiness; life is so short that we as humans forget that. I forgot it, this isn’t your doing it is something I have thought about for such a long time and this last week well it was going to define my next move. Starting tomorrow I will begin to leave Runway with Nigel and Emily at the helm, a year from tomorrow I will step down as EIC of Runway and will step up as Miranda Priestly mother and hopefully future wife to Andrea Sachs.” Andrea gasped at her words; light tears ran down her cheeks.  
“Miranda, I’ve never asked you too…”  
“And you are not asking now my darling, I am telling you this is what I want. I don’t need the money and I think it is time I watch you rise to your place in the world. I have also missed much of my girls lives in two years they will be graduating and moving off to universities I want to see them a bit before that happens. Also, I far enjoy being home early enough to spend time with you naked in this bed.” The last part is what made Andrea laugh and pull her in for a toe-curling kiss, yes this is where she belonged at home at peace and happy not at Runway where it was stressful and tiring.


	2. Miranda Priestly Loves Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda Priestly secretly loves anime. This idea popped into my head the other day when I was watching anime and reading a ton of Mirandy Fics, my mind wondered from there!

“Kame Hame Ha!”   
Miranda stopped as she stepped inside her house, not knowing what the yelling was or even the language she quickly tossed her coat and bag onto a waiting table and went towards the sound of thumping and even louder yells.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Moving quicker Miranda flung the entertainment room door open to the sight of Caroline and Cassidy play fighting and Andrea laughing, the television showing some sort of ridiculous looking cartoon on the screen.  
“What is going on?”  
“MOM!” Two sets of voices yelled which was soon followed by two sets of arms wrapping around her.  
“I don’t like asking again.”  
“We are watching Dragon Ball!” Cassidy smiled and jumped with excitement extracting herself from the hug and running back to the couch where she took a drink from a glass that clearly had a caffeinated drink in it.  
“Girls, why don’t you go and get ready for bed.”  
“Fine!” The girls whined as they walked out of the room, Andrea had a sad look on her face like someone had just shot her puppy.  
“I’m sorry Miranda, I know there is no rough housing allowed but they had been missing you the last week and this was the first thing that got them to laugh and smile and…” Miranda kissed Andrea interrupting her monologue.  
“Darling, thank you for making sure they were happy while I was away.” Sighing Andrea fell into her arms the hug was gentle and loving but was interrupted at the sound of the girls running down the stairs.

Three Weeks Later…

“INUYASHA!!!” Pinching the bridge of her nose Miranda stood from her desk and went up the stairs where she heard jumping and more yelling.  
“What is going on?”  
“Sorry mom, were just playing!”  
“What were you yelling?”  
“Oh, Inu Yasha it is from the anime Inu Yasha that Andy showed us, yeah it is really good! Also, a con is coming up soon can we all go and cosplay?”  
“Yeah, mom you would love it!” Blinking rapidly at all of the words she was not familiar with Miranda simply nodded and left the room, something told her she just agreed to something she was going to regret.

Two Weeks Later…

Miranda sighed as she sat down on the leather sofa and turned on the television, one of the twin’s anime shows was on sighing Miranda picked up a handful of popcorn and begun to eat and look through the book. After twenty minutes The Book lay forgotten on her lap as she ate most of the popcorn and had her eyes glued to the screen in front of her, when the credits ran Miranda found herself bringing up a menu screen to see what the name of the show was.  
“Cowboy Bebop.” Interesting name but it suited the show, and there was another episode coming on according to the menu she had watched episode one and episode two was going to play next. Biting her lip Miranda picked up the phone, Andrea wouldn’t be home for another hour and the girls were fast asleep. Sinking further into the couch Miranda brought her legs up to rest on the coffee table, she still had plenty of wine and popcorn left.

One Month Later...

The movie was grizzly but she couldn’t stop watching, Vampire Hunter D was according to the description a cult classic and she could see why the graphics were old yes but beautiful. You could see every single color, there weren’t just blacks but dark blues and browns. It was grizzly but marvelous, gulping the last of her wine Miranda watched the credits roll and brought up the menu screen. Squinting something called WitchBlade was next, looking down at her phone Miranda smiled she could watch an episode.

One Month Later…

They all sat at the dinner table, Miranda thinks about the last episode WitchBlade was airing tonight she was going to miss it and wasn’t going to know what happens next. She could say she is looking at The Book and doesn’t want to be disturbed, Andrea had been gone for three days there was no way she was going to let Miranda spend time with the book. No matter which way she looked at it either she was going to miss the final episode or Andrea was going to find out her little secret and would tease her till the day she dies. Looking up at the sound of the twins getting up and running upstairs, turning she looked over at Andrea who gave her a questioning look. Shit.  
“Are you not happy I am home?” Double shit.  
“Darling, I am very happy you are home I am just tired from work and from missing you so much.” The smile Andrea gave her caused her heart to beat rapidly, taking the other woman’s hand in her own an idea came to Miranda’s mind. 

The girls had been asleep for only thirty minutes when Miranda had Andrea lying in their bed becoming nothing more than a moaning mess, if she wore Andrea out she could sneak downstairs. Looking over as Andrea lay asleep, with a smirk Miranda reached over and checked her phone, the episode would be airing in ten minutes. Slipping out of the bed and putting her nightgown back on and her robe she slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs, entering the entertainment room she closed the door quietly and went over to the couch and turned on the television making sure to keep the sound low and subtitles on.  
She didn’t particularly care for the revealing outfits but at the same time she enjoyed them immensely, chuckling to herself to think she thought herself straight for so many years. The episode was reaching a penultimate moment when the sound of the door opening and Andrea gasping broke her attention, Andrea looked from the screen to Miranda then back at the screen then back at her. Holding her breath Miranda waited for the argument but it never came instead Andrea walked into the room and sat down next to her, bringing her legs up and placing an arm around her waist as she laid her head down on her shoulder.

“I thought the last episode aired tomorrow.” Andrea whispered as she looked at the screen, Miranda felt her body relax as she sat back in the couch and wrapped her arms around Andrea.  
“No tonight.”  
“What have I missed?”  
“A lot.” 

Twenty minutes later the two women sat on the couch, Andrea was crying while Miranda was trying not to cry what type of ending was that? It was another ten minutes until both women had processed the episode, finally Andrea picked up the remote and brought up the menu and brought up another channel and a black screen that said Adult Swim came on.

“What is this?”  
“Adult Swim, it shows Anime’s as well I can’t believe you didn’t know about it considering you have gotten into this…stuff.” Rolling her eyes Miranda sat up straight.  
“I haven’t gotten into it.”  
“Alright, well I really enjoy Sailor Moon it is a shame though that they kill Venus in the end.” Andrea shrugged as she sat back, Miranda sat up her eyes blown wide open.  
“They do what!”  
“I thought you hadn’t gotten into it?” The smirk on Andrea’s face caused Miranda to sit back in a huff.  
“Venus doesn’t die, also I think you will love this next anime. They are reshowing the first season.” Smiling Andrea looks back at the television, sighing Miranda lays her head on Andrea who readily wraps an arm around her.

“So, she is an android?”  
“Basically.”   
“Interesting.” Miranda whispered as they walked back into their bedroom and climbed into their awaiting bed.  
“The graphics of the show are amazing.”  
“You just like the body suit.” Andrea chuckles as she climbs into the bed and pulls Miranda towards her causing the older woman to actually giggle.  
“You know, I could find that outfit and wear it sometime. I could even find some WitchBlade costumes as well.” Andrea whispered into her ear causing her to shudder, the feeling of moisture pooling between her legs told Miranda that the image was one she would not mind actually seeing.  
“Acceptable.” Miranda gasped as Andrea brought up a hand and cupped one of her breasts.  
“Looks like I have some shopping to do” Miranda moaned as lips touched her neck, she couldn’t wait to see what Andrea buys.

Three years later…

Miranda’s jaw is dropped at the sight in front of her Andrea was in a Sailor Mars outfit and it fit her perfectly, Andrea walked over to her slowly the boots made her legs look even longer.   
“Close your mouth darling, we are not a fish.” Closing her mouth quickly, Miranda gulped as Andrea stopped in front of her then with a matter of a second was straddling her hips. The younger woman’s hands moved slowly as she undid the tie and begun to undo the top in a way the made it open in the front revealing the newest La Perla encasing her breasts, it was the most beautiful sight.

Four Hours Later…

The Twins walked into the house and made their way to the entertainment room, they weren’t supposed to be home till tomorrow but their friend Janice annoyed them so they came back. At fifteen the girls knew many things such as almost every popular anime, every Harry Potter book from back to front but something they didn’t know was that their mother loved anime just as much or even more so /*than them. That was until the moment they walked into the entertainment room and stopped at the sight of what looked to be a sailor moon costume scattered around the room, their mom and Andy were thankfully covered by the thick fur blanket that usually sat on the couch. Shuddering at the sight the two girls left with the desire to wash their eyes out, walking up the stairs and to their respective rooms Cassidy stopped and turned towards Caroline.

“That was a Sailor Moon costume, why would Andy wear that?”  
“Do you think mom watches anime?” Both young women stood in thought then looked back at each other.  
“One way to find out!”

It was the next morning they walked into the kitchen spooking both their mom and Andy, they told them they came home late last night and just went up to bed. The two women bought the lie but with skeptical looks to themselves, it was halfway through breakfast Caroline and Cassidy communicated amongst themselves.

“Honestly, Moon is the most gorgeous one.” Caroline said out of nowhere, Cassidy jumped in as well hoping to stir up some debate.  
“No way Caro! Venus is way prettier!”  
“She is definitely prettier than Jupiter but not Moon!”  
“Girls, Uranus is the most attractive.” Andy jumped in causing both young women to glare at Andy.  
“No way!” The twins said simultaneously, the bickering continued till finally Miranda spoke softly not realizing she was heard at first.  
“Mars is far more gorgeous.”  
“What!” Looking up with a deer caught in the headlights look before glancing over at Andrea who begun laughing.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Because, they obviously worked out you secretly love anime.” Glaring at her wife Miranda then moved her eyes to her daughters who both gulped and smiled nervously.  
“Well, that is neither here nor there the fact still remains that Mars is without a doubt the most gorgeous one in the whole show.” Shrugging Miranda picked up her glass and took a drink of the grapefruit juice and acted as if nothing she had said was out of the ordinary.  
“Fine, agree to disagree!”

Five Years Later…

Miranda stood stock still trying not to fangirl as her wife and daughters say at the sight of Hayao Miyazaki, the man was a visionary and Miranda found herself star struck. There was only four other times Miranda was starstruck in her entire life, gulping Miranda drank the last of the champagne in her hands. She had heard a rumor that he might be at the event since it was showcasing all forms of Japanese art, looking around Miranda couldn’t spot Andrea anywhere. Her heart was racing as the man walked towards her, dear lord she was going to faint.  
She was happy she had learned Japanese from watching so much anime, and also hiring someone to teach her. Placing her empty flute glass on a passing tray Miranda stood straight and went over to the man making sure to greet him appropriately Miranda tried to school her features but she knew she was about to fail. As the two spoke Miranda found herself slipping, another glance around where in the hell was her wife.

“It is an honor to meet you Princess Mononoke is a work of art.” Miranda spoke, the room silenced at the words. The Devil in Prada knew the man’s films.  
“Thank you.”  
“I also found Spirited Away to be wonderfully artistic, the time it must have taken to create. My girls jumped when we were watching it and Chihiro's parents are turned into pigs, it is a wonderful memory you gave to us.” The man smiled brightly and jaws dropped, Miranda Priestly actually watched the films there wasn’t an assistant murmuring in her ear no this was a genuine interaction from the woman.  
A few minutes later Andrea walked up and the conversation kept up, this time even more laughter was passed amongst them. Miranda felt herself relax; she had just met one of the greatest Japanese animators of all time she was beyond giddy. It wasn’t until back in their hotel room that Miranda chuckled and bit her lip and tried to contain her excitement, however Andrea grabbed her hands then squealed before jumping up and down rolling her eyes Miranda looked away then couldn’t help but laugh before she too begun to jump up and down in excitement.  
Once finally back home they spoke of it to Caroline and Cassidy who badgered them with questions upon learning whom their mothers met, that night the four sat in the entertainment room watching anime that Miranda and Andrea had brought back with them. All of it unreleased in the U.S. smiling Miranda looked down on the floor where her daughters lay enraptured with the show, breaking her gaze she looked over at Andrea who turned towards her and smiled lightly. She finally had a family where every Friday night was family night and nobody missed it all thanks to the woman beside her who introduced them to Anime, looking away Miranda looked at the screen and continued to smile.  
She was Miranda Priestly, and she loved anime!


	3. Dancing With Your Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's POV, two months after the film ends. A little sad but a happy ending is happy! Title and inspiration for this little thing comes from the song Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan. Check it out before, during or after reading it gets you in the perfect feels for this one shot and also is the song that is danced to in this fic. Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated!

It started with wine and has since progressed to whiskey and sitting alone in her study till the early hours of the morning, the girl no woman had turned her back and walked away from her. Drink. Tears. A shuddering breath. The one person she had ever trusted had left her; she knew what she had said could cause her to leave but she had thought after letting a bit of herself free that she would see that it was all a façade. Drink. Tears. A shuddering breath.

Standing up and walking over to refill her drink which was filled far too high, to only drink it down quickly hoping it would push the tears back. Setting the glass down and wiping a tear from her cheek she knew it had the opposite effect, a pained sob slipped from her lips. Her grip tightened on the glass just as she picked it up and threw it across the room, the remnants of her drink slipping down the wall. Dropping to the ground as sob after sob left her, the woman was gone the one person she ever trusted the one person who seemed to understand her.

Curling up and sobbing on the floor was not something people would think she would be capable of but here she was not sobbing for her now ex husband but for her assistant a woman half her age, she was a mess two months had passed and she was still not over the girl. Shaking her head, she tried to push herself up off the floor but she found she didn’t have the strength, Andrea always had the strength she thought. More tears fell. As she continued to lay on the floor she begun to think back to the reference she had given the girl and the glimpse of her on the street, she had smiled once in the Mercedes she had hoped that she had gotten it then how much she meant to her but no she hadn’t seen or heard from her since.

Glancing over at the stack of The Mirror newspapers all papers with one of her articles in it she finally found herself pushing herself up and bringing the papers down to her, chuckling tiredly she couldn’t help the pain she felt in her heart. She couldn’t do it anymore; she had felt herself fall something she was completely unfamiliar with but she knew what was happening. Standing up on shaky legs Miranda walked over to her old record player something she had kept from her youth no matter how worn it was looking, placing a record inside she let the record begin. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax to the sound of the music flowing out but her body was still wracked with small sobs, pushing away from the table she walked over to the couch and sat down in a rather uncharacteristic way that would cause the clackers at work to gasp in shock. Listening to the sad song bellow out she felt herself succumb to the darkness welling up inside, she was falling deeper so much so that she almost missed the sound of her doorbell. The book had been delivered hours ago, standing up she sighed and took a glance in a mirror she looked a mess shrugging and not caring anymore she went to the door and opened it ready to tell someone off but choked on her words. 

“Hi.” Andrea’s voice was soft as she smiled hesitantly at her.  
“Andrea, what are you doing here?” She could hear the crack in her voice, idiot she internally berated herself.  
“I figured it would be best to give a bit of time before speaking with you face to face, especially after everything. Um, may I come inside if not I will say what I have to say here but you probably won’t want that.” The rambling from Andrea made her heart beat fast, what this woman could do to her. Nodding she stepped away allowing space for her to walk in.  
“You can put your jacket in the closet unless you plan on leaving so soon.”  
“I don’t plan on leaving so soon but you might tell me to leave.” Was that sadness on Andrea’s voice, she could never tell her to leave not now that she is back?  
“Put your jacket and shoes in the closet.” Turning and walking back to her study she quickly picked up the broken glass pieces and threw them in the waste bin just as Andrea stepped into the room.  
“Did you drop your glass?” Choosing not to answer she stepped over and poured two healthy tumblers of whiskey, handing one to Andrea when she stepped close to her she nodded indicating she should sit.   
“I left for many reasons, one being the whole fiasco with Nigel and the other was more of a matter of the heart.” Her eyes widened, her lips parted slightly and her heart beat rapidly. Maybe, she should get the heart thing checked she thought as she sat stunned.  
“What do you mean?” She knew her voice gave way too much but this was Andrea the only one to ever see her so vulnerable. Andrea looked her in the eyes before breaking her eyes away and looking at the record player, a moment later she was standing and had her hand extended out to her.  
“Andrea…”  
“Do you trust me?” There is was again the racing heart, she did trust Andrea but she had left without looking back but she was here asking her to dance with her. Gulping as she set her glass down and her other hand landing into Andrea’s. Her hands were smooth like silk and warm like fire, and here was her hand fitting perfectly into hers following Andrea to the center of the floor where she soon felt her body getting enveloped in strong arms breaking her from her thoughts.

Even with her husbands she always lead so she begun moving to the song as she usually would to only find her steps altered and Andrea taking the lead, gulping she looked into brown eyes to only feel the entire Earth shift this was one of those moments you always see in romantic films and read in books under the cover of night where nobody can see you. Her heart was racing again, she really needed to get that checked. The feeling of being pulled in closer ended her thoughts as she felt her body pressing against Andrea’s there was no gap but they were still able to somehow move perfectly with the beat of the song then in a matter of a second Andrea’s steps changed and she was being dipped, no one had ever dared to dip her before.

Coming up to be just a hairs breath from Andrea’s face, looking down she saw just how Andrea lightly licked her lips moving her eyes back up to see Andrea’s eyes move indicating she had been looking at her lips as well. Moving slightly, she hoped Andrea moved in as well, and at the end of that hopeful thought Andrea moved in and closed the gap. Somehow pulling Andrea closer she felt her knees buckling and her heart beating so rapidly she found herself not minding if this was the moment she died because it was perfect, never had she been kissed like this as she felt Andrea reciprocate the hold on her causing the kiss to deepen and the feeling of her leg popping. A leg popping kiss that is exactly what this was, another thing she had never thought she would experience. The kiss broke slowly and both her and Andrea’s eyes opened slowly, smiles beginning to line their faces and chuckles slipping through their mouths. 

“I love you, Devil in Prada, Ice Queen, Dragon Lady, Miranda Priestly, Miriam Princhek.” Her heart stopped; tears broke from her eyes as she smiled softly.  
“I love you, Andrea, Six, New York’s Rising Journalist, Andy Sachs.” Miranda spoke softly and smirked at the Andy part causing Andrea to laugh heartily.  
“So, what does this mean to you?”  
“For the last two months I have been dancing with your ghost and now I wish to dance with you every night if you want to stay this time?” Hope that is what she lived on and right now she was standing on a ledge of hope.  
“I would love to dance with you every night, and you have another thing coming if you think I am leaving this time you are stuck with Miranda Priestly!” Lips met then she begun to lead Andrea out of the study and up the stairs to her bedroom, of course stops along the way happened but they were wonderful stops. She trusted this woman; she loved this woman and she would not lose her again because she never wanted to dance with a ghost again.


	4. Snakes and Hufflepuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pottermore Sorting Hat Quizzes...That's All!

Andrea sat smiling at her small family, her and Miranda’s laptops were up as the twins each set up a Pottermore account and started the sorting hat quiz. Never had the twins both been so silent, of course this was serious business. Looking over and smiling at her wife who had a smirk on her face, they both knew that after the twins they were to take their quizzes as well.

“Gryffindor!” Caroline whined and threw her head back releasing an annoyed groan.  
“HA! I got Ravenclaw!” Cassidy cheered a smile on her face, the two older women chuckled and both pushed the girls away so they could bring the laptops to them all four now sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table in the study.

Biting her lip Andrea hoped she got sorted into a good house, she wouldn’t mind Slytherin she was extremely ambitious but she also had the Gryffindor bravery. She also had a lot of Hufflepuff traits and Ravenclaw as well, glancing over she could see Miranda was definitely ahead of her on the quiz. Looking back at the laptop in front of her Andrea begun to focus soon coming to the end of the quiz she looked over at Miranda who was waiting for hers to load out as well.

“I bet mom is a Slytherin!”  
“Well I bet Andy is a Ravenclaw!” Shaking their heads, they pushed the laptops next to each other and sat back, holding the others hand and both biting their lips in anticipation. And then it happened, Andrea’s screen soon had a snake and green on it she got Slytherin smiling Andrea looked over and saw a badger and yellow on Miranda’s screen.  
“Hufflepuff!” Three sets of voices echoed causing Miranda to wince.  
“There is no way mom is a Hufflepuff!” Caroline yelled as her jaw dropped.  
“Actually, it makes sense thinking about it.” Andrea spoke softly as she looked at Miranda who smiled gently at her.  
“What gives you that idea?” The twins both asked.  
“Well, she values hard work, loyalty and she might not seem patient but when she is planning something it is done with a level of patience Miranda herself is a Hufflepuff while the Devil in Prada persona is just that a persona not the actual person.” Smiling at Miranda Andrea felt her heart speed up, she loved this woman who pretended to be a Snake but in reality, was soft.  
“We have all of the houses represented!” Cassidy jumped and smiled, smiling the two older women nodded and shut off the laptops. It was once the girls were in bed and they were lying in their bed facing each other that Miranda finally spoke a level of fear in her voice.  
“You aren’t disappointed?” Dropping her smile Andrea pulled Miranda towards her and held her tightly.  
“I could never be disappointed in you, are you disappointed in me?”  
“No, I knew you were going to get Slytherin.” They both laughed mirthfully then moved so their lips met in a gentle kiss.  
“So how would you feel if I Slytherin to your Hufflepuff?” Miranda scoffed and pushed Andrea away who was laughing loudly and clutching her sides.  
“And that killed the mood, wonderful darling!” Miranda shook her head as she rolled away from her wife who was still in stitches next to her at her cheesy joke, rolling her eyes Miranda was beginning to regret taking that stupid online quiz.


	5. Do You Want to Know My Favorite Thing to do While High?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Marijuana...I think that says it all!

Andy sighed as she took a hit off the joint, it had been years since she smoked not since college but the doctor had said it was either this or pain pills and she didn’t want to take those. She knew if Miranda found out she would be pissed, but wasn’t it better to be around the kids high on marijuana than high on pain pills not to mention the possibilities of becoming addicted to those things. No, she would rather face Miranda’s wrath than that, taking another hit Andy tilted her head and released the smoke upwards. Miranda wasn’t due back for another hour and smoking outside would help not let the smell cling to her, at least that is what she was hoping for she had been smoking for a few months now and Miranda hadn’t seemed to notice. Stubbing out the joint Andy walked over and tossed the rest into the trash.

Walking inside the house Andy felt the pain already slipping away in her hip, she was only in her mid-thirties she shouldn’t be having to worry about her hips yet but thanks to that car accident some years back she had to already have a hip replacement. Going to the refrigerator Andy begun to remove items to make the late dinner for her and Miranda, luckily by the time she had the plates sat on the table Miranda was walking in. Smiling as the older woman walked in, she felt her heart racing, Miranda was still just as gorgeous as the day she saw her.

“I’m sorry I’m so late, the photographer that came highly recommended will no longer get any jobs outside of Macey’s!” Miranda stated as she walked over and kissed Andy on the cheek.  
“You are right on time, darling dinner just got done.” Smiling they both sat and ate, speaking about each other’s day. Andy had come back hours ago her hip had been acting up while she was out hunting down leads and had decided to come home and write up what she could before going back out tomorrow.

Once dinner was done, they did the dishes together and Miranda went up and changed into her comfortable clothes, which was of course all designer wear. Andy sat typing up her article making room for any other information she found out tomorrow while Miranda worked on the book that had just been delivered, after a while Andy begun shifting on the couch her hips were locking up on her. Not noticing Miranda stand up she jumped slightly when the laptop was taken from her hands and a lighter and joint were placed in them, looking up Andy gasped.

“Miranda, I…”  
“Andrea, I am not judging you.” Nodding Andy released a sigh.  
“How long have you known?”  
“For a while now, I would say about three weeks. I found the box in your desk; I will admit I was angry at first but I noticed the business card in the box along with the medical card with it. I did some research and I realized you went this route because it had fewer side effects, besides I also shouldn’t judge I smoked years ago. Hell, I did cocaine in the eighties!” Miranda sat back on the couch next to Andy, who chuckled at the end of Miranda’s speech.  
“When the girls are home, I hide it better.”  
“I know you do, darling.” Nodding Andy went to stand up but felt Miranda’s hand on her arm stopping her.  
“The girls aren’t home you can smoke in here.” Smiling Andy lit the joint and took a hit off of it then another, glancing over she saw Miranda reach over passing the joint hesitantly Andy did not expect to see Miranda take a long drag off of it and release the smoke delicately.  
“This is far better than what I was smoking.” Miranda replied before taking another hit and passing it to Andy who laughed loudly with a nod of agreement.  
“Tell me about it the shit I smoked in college was just that, shit.” Both women laughed as Andy took another hit, then another then another.  
“Hey, don’t boggart the thing.” Miranda reprimanded as she reached over and took the joint from Andy’s hands.  
“Hey!” The two women smoked the joint down to the end then sat back and relaxed in each other’s arms letting the high kick in.  
“Would you like to know what my favorite thing to do while high on Marijuana is?” Sitting up Miranda looked at Andy with a smile on her face.  
“I would love too know.” Chuckling Miranda leaned forward and kissed Andy deeply causing a moan to release from Andy’s throat.  
“Let’s go upstairs and I show you.” Andy gasped as Miranda ran her hands over Andy’s chest before standing up and gently pulling Andy up and guiding her towards the stairs where she would be led to their bedroom.  
“Miranda?”  
“Darling, you have not lived until you have felt my tongue on you while you are high.” A flush went over Andy’s cheeks at Miranda’s words, not feeling the pain in her hip Andy nodded quickly before grabbing a hold of Miranda’s hand tightly and practically pulled her into their bedroom where Miranda proved her words again and again and again. There was nothing like making love to Miranda, but there was especially nothing like making love to Miranda while high on marijuana.


	6. Imperfect Perfect Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Alt Universe because we are all suckers for this trash *laughs*

Looking down at her wrist Andrea sighed deeply before placing her watch over the name, she loved Nate and he loved her but the names on their wrists told them they were not meant to be. His clearly said Amanda while hers well hers boldly had Miriam, she remembered waking up on her sixteenth birthday and the name being on her wrist. It was difficult to see especially for her parents they all assumed she was going to end with a man but when a woman’s name appeared well, that was something else entirely. At first Andrea Sachs had fought it telling herself she wasn’t attracted to women only men, but that is when she met Elizabeth a Summer fling and also Casey in college which was her entire freshman year of college which ended painfully however Nate came along and she fell head over heels for him.

Sighing again and shaking off her thoughts Andy went and grabbed her folder nodding to herself at the sight of her articles, she was going to get this job. Walking into Elias Clarke was terrifying but what was even more terrifying was meeting Miranda Priestly, just the sight of the woman made her insides flip and her entire world turn on its axis. Andy didn’t know what it meant but never had someone made her feel this way, and she continued to feel that way for months even when Miranda ripped into her, she didn’t know why but it hurt more than anything. She had been bullied growing up so she liked to thinking she had a strong back bone but something about when Miranda did it that just went straight to her heart, feeling it break as Miranda just ripped into her was a whole other feeling.

Not even when the inevitable came of her and Nate breaking up felt as painful as when Miranda dismissed her, luckily her friends who were hurt about the break up stood by her since they knew that neither Nate and Andy would last thanks to the soulmate names. Paris. Paris was the biggest hurt, walking away from Miranda was breaking hurt. Literally, she felt her heart beating far to fast grasping at her chest Andy felt her knees soon give way before swallowed up in darkness. Blinking rapidly Andy came to with a groan as the bright lights did nothing but stir up more pain, turning her head and opening her eyes slowly Andy couldn’t help but gasp there was Miranda Priestly sitting in a chair and holding her hand.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Miranda’s words were firm and laced with worry and concern, gulping Andy nodded but looked down as Miranda turned her wrist and ran her thumb over the name. Another gasp slipped from Andy’s lips however this one was more primal than surprise, looking up at Miranda Andy waited for whatever the older woman was going to say.

“If I had realized the severity of our, separation I wouldn’t have pushed you away so much they never say what happens when soulmates are…apart.”

“I don’t…”

“You didn’t do any research on me did you?” Miranda’s eyes were soft, they were only ever this soft when she was with her daughters and Andy felt the flipping of her heart again.

“No, I didn’t think it was right for some reason.” The only response was a nod and Miranda removing her hand which caused a sadness to wash over both women’s features, a small sigh slipped from Miranda’s lips as she pushed up her sweater sleeve and removed a chunky bracelet. Miranda bent down and removed wipes from her purse which allowed her remove make up from her wrist revealing the name hidden name of Andrea. Sitting up Andy took Miranda’s hand and pulled it towards her, looking up into Miranda’s eyes she waited letting her eyes convey all of the questions she had.

“I changed my name to Miranda when I was nineteen and I moved from England to New York, my given name was Miriam after my late grandmother.” Andy couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face or the tears dripping from her eyes as she laughed softly.

“Thank God!”

“You are okay with me being your soulmate? Andrea, I am an old woman a demanding old woman!” Miranda tried to remove her hand to only have Andy hold it tighter and pull her closer.

“I am more than okay with it! It explains so much of what I have been feeling for you!”

“Andrea, you were leaving me.”

“Because I didn’t think you could love me as much as I loved you!”

Silence settled as the two women looked at each other, Miranda stood up slowly before moving to sit on the hospital bed. Removing her hand from Andrea’s grasp she moved so both of her hands were cupping the younger woman’s cheeks, her thumbs wiping tears away before inching her lips closer to hers.

“I have loved you from the first moment I saw you.”

Miranda’s whispered words sent a shot right into Andy’s body just before their lips finally met sealing their fate, the lightly tingling that fluttered along their marks sent even more shocks into their bodies. They only broke apart when the sound of a throat clearing interrupted them, clearing their own throats both women blushed before looking over and seeing a Doctor along with the Runway crew standing in the doorway. Andrea blushed vividly as she slid down into her bed, the Doctor chuckled as he walked over and looked at the monitors.

“Well, from what I am seeing I should be able to let you go today of course I need to run a few tests but it would appear a kiss from your soulmate did what it was supposed to do.” Smiling the Doctor looked down and begun to write on the paper that he had brought in on his clipboard, the Runway crew moved further into the room Serena and Nigel with knowing smirks. Once the Doctor left Andy looked at Nigel a little surprised, he was there after what all happened, picking up on its Nigel begun to speak.

“After you walked off and Miranda saw you collapse well all of us saw you collapse and we were all waiting to hear what was happening with you Miranda explained some things to me.”

“You explained yourself!” Quickly looking at Miranda with surprise who rolled her eyes and shrugged at Andy’s response.

“Well, darling in my defense I was rather distraught with not knowing if you would survive or not and well one does incredible things when distraught.” Miranda shrugged acting as if she was affronted, Andy laughed loudly at the response she was given which only earned her a glare.

“Either way I am glad you two worked it out, not since the Doctor didn’t tell me maybe one of you can inform me as to what in the Hell happened.” Serena and Nigel looked at each other before looking over at Miranda who looked like she was already near tears. “Miranda?”

“Apparently, once soulmates have met and have formed feelings for each other it is impossible to be apart at least at first. It is rather hard to explain but basically if soulmates break apart from each other well the effects can be life threatening, essentially your heart broke or well a heart attack as it were. Your body had already picked up that I was your soulmate and by you leaving it took it as…”

“A breakup?”

“Basically, the science is still rather confusing even after centuries of soul marks being researched.”

“Did it effect you my walking away?” Andy knew asking questions was frowned upon but this was Miranda, her soulmate she could ask her questions or at least that is what Andy was thinking.

“It did, of course I hadn’t picked up on your departure right away so it gave me more time than you but when I turned and saw you were gone then saw you at fountain I begun to feel it but when you collapsed I knew I had to get to you no matter what.” Andy nodded her response as she bit her bottom lip, Nigel and Serena stayed silent listening to the exchange.

“According to everyone my demanding nature was helpful, I couldn’t leave you so my staying by you and holding your hand kept you alive.” Smiling lightly Andy moved her hand so it was grasping Miranda’s again, both of their marks tingling again.

Everything seemed to slip away when their eyes met, it was only them and that was all that mattered. It was months later, ten months to be exact once Miranda’s divorce was finalized, Andy moving in, the twins warming up to Andy and many fights and make ups later along with Andy getting a new job of course when Miranda finally proposed. It wasn’t some big extravagant proposal nor was the ring obnoxious in size and that was only because Miranda knew that it wouldn’t be perfect if it was. Andrea was a simple woman and so simple it was going to be but there was still going to be some of Miranda’s flare.

Dinner at home, catered but still private at home and the ring may not have been a large diamond but it was still hand made by Cartier, soft music playing in the background as the two danced. A simple spin out of Miranda’s arms so the older woman could get down on one knee with the ring in hand, Andy’s gasp as she looked down at the sight before her.

“Miranda?”

“I am not perfect, and you see that but you still love me. I told myself I would not get married again but with you I want it all more than I ever have because I know with you it is forever, so will you make this old woman happy and agree to be my wife, my forever?”

“Yes, but only under one condition!”

“Name it!”

“You never call yourself old or an old woman again!” Andy smiled as she kneeled down in front of Miranda and smiled at her.

“A small price to pay for you darling.” Smiling Miranda slipped the ring onto Andrea’s ring finger, laughing Andy lunged forward and captured Miranda’s lips with hers. It was perfect, everything about being with Miranda Priestly was perfect.


	7. Ballet Alt. Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Ballet Alt. Universe thing that popped into my head...Andrea becomes Miranda's protege, well second protege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, I was dancing the other day (ballet obviously)...well sort of, anyways this came into my head and I quickly hammered it out and well here it is. *shrug*

Andrea made sure to do all of her stretches properly in preparation, looking around she noticed some girls that were just standing around talking and texting. Rolling her eyes and pulling herself up then rolling her shoulders and neck, she was going to land this opportunity. Apparently, some big shot teacher in New York was looking for a protege, she didn’t really know who this person was she just happened upon the audition paper. She had heard some of the girls talking about how if you could last one year with her, she could make you famous, Andrea had never paid attention to names unless she worked for them or was learning from them. This wasn’t out of rudeness no it was because all she cared about was getting the scholarship her parents were struggling and this was the only way she could get anywhere; sighing Andrea took a gulp of water just as some bald man came out looked all of them but mostly at her.

Looking back at the mirror Andrea took another deep breath and released it, she might not be dressed like the other girls but she was going to get this scholarship. Looking down her shoes were wearing down; her skirt and blouse weren’t exactly normal attire but it was going to have to do.

“Gird your loins!” The bald man yelled into his headset as he came running towards them, what in the Hell was everyone’s problem. Finally, the man begun waving, moving to go Andrea felt the shove into her shoulder as some girl cut in front of her then another and another. Each one cut in front of her and then each went out and did their audition, some came back crying why she didn’t know since she not once heard anyone speak. As the last girl ran past her crying, Andrea looked up taking a deep breath she made her way up the few steps and out onto the stage.

Stepping into position Andrea heard the laughing, that wasn’t going to stop her. Another deep breath and the music started every song that was played was different for each girl, they had to just dance to the song. Letting her body spin, leap and stretch with every step was she the typical ballerina no but she was going to prove herself. Finishing up the last leap and spin, Andrea stopped and went into proper position. Looking at the three in front of her one of them being the bald man, and now two women one that looked her age and very much had the ballerina body while the other woman was older but she couldn’t pinpoint the age Hell she could have been young and got white hair early.

As the older woman bit on the end of her glasses Andrea waited, the woman wasn’t giving anything away and it was frustrating her only because her gut told her this woman was the one that matter. Finally, the woman put her glasses on her head and looked down at her phone then begun speaking to the bald man next to her. What the fuck was this!

“Okay, I don’t fit in here I am not skinny or glamorous and I don’t know that much about dance but I’m smart, I’ll learn fast and I will work very hard!” Silence “Thank you, for your time.” Andrea turned and walked away, grabbing her bag Andrea made her way out the back door which is when the thin red head came barreling at her.

“Andrea!” Stopping Andrea looked at her, to be rewarded with a shrug and an eyeroll. Was that a good thing? Following after the red head Andrea walked back onto the stage, all of the other girls glaring after her stepping back onto the stage Andrea looked at the older woman and waited.

The woman simply stood and begun to walk off, the bald man followed after the woman and the red head came back with a stack of papers. Looking down at them then back up at the woman she couldn’t believe it she got the scholarship.

“My name is Emily, right now I am Miranda’s apprentice and protege you are second do not screw up! Now I am going to tell you some rules, hurry up!” The thin woman was off, quickly following after her Andrea knew she was in for a long year but she was going to succeed!

Six months is all it took for Andrea to fall in love with her instructor, the older woman was vicious but she was also soft. Andrea had seen the woman with her twin daughters and the woman would completely change, who was Andrea kidding even the woman’s vicious side was attractive. Slipping Andrea caught herself before she fell to the ground, stopping she looked up at Miranda who was looking at her with no emotion.

“Again.” Miranda spoke, gulping Andrea got back into position and started the routine over again.

“Again.”

“Again.”

“Again.” Groaning Andrea kept dancing, her back was killing her even though she had done all of her stretches.

“Again.” Spin, leap, bend. Spin, leap, bend. Leap, land, pause, raise arms up, hold. The sound of Miranda standing and her heels clicking away made Andy relaxing her arms and watch the woman retreat, what the fuck? Finally dropping her arms Andrea spun on the heel of her foot and grabbed her bag so she could change, how in the Hell does one fall in love with someone they barely know?

Another month passes and Andy is sitting with Miranda’s twin daughters eating ice cream, Emily always spoke about how annoying they were but she found she actually liked them. They were funny and smart kids, licking her ice cream she continued to listen to them talk and joke but soon she felt the air shift Miranda was near. Looking up she saw the woman standing and looking at them, her face not giving anything away.

“What is this?”

“Mommy!” The twins squealed in unison and shot up and were soon wrapping their arms around the older woman, just missing getting ice cream on her clothes.

“Andy, got us ice cream!” Cassidy smiled.

“Mine is Vanilla!” Caroline chimed in.

“Mine is Strawberry!” Cassidy quickly followed after her twin both of them smiling brightly, Andy could tell Miranda was mad but it was not going to aimed towards her daughters.

“Well put the rest in the freezer and go and wash your hands dinner should be ready in a few minutes, hopefully neither of you have lost your appetite.” The twins bounced off to the kitchen, then soon their footsteps up the stairs told both women that they were gone.

“I’m sorry Miranda, I had come over and you weren’t here and Cara was getting sick so I offered to watch them so she could go home and rest while playing boardgames they brought up ice cream. I didn’t realize how late it was and…”

“You willing stayed with my children?”

“Oh, um yeah sorry yes. I’ve spoken with them a few times, books, music, television after their little prank we have kind of started to get along.” Before Miranda could say anything else one of the twins wondered in.

“Andy, you’re staying for dinner, right?”

“Well, I don’t know Cass that is up to your mother.” Miranda’s face was one of bewilderment for a moment as she looked at Andrea.

“Of course, it would be rude considering you looked after them for most of the day.”

“Awesome! I’ll tell Caro!” The red head ran off and up the stairs.

“Thank you, but if you don’t want me here…”

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” Miranda spoke then turned on her heels and walked out of the room going towards the kitchen.

An hour later Andy was sitting with the Priestly women eating a rather delicious dinner considering it was all very healthy food with healthy portion sizes. The twins were asking her about dance and how she got into it and a bunch of other questions it wasn’t till the newest question that Andy found herself struggling for an answer.

“So, do you date boys or girls or both, Jenny in our class has two dads while Whitney has two moms and Cameron’s dad is bisexual that means he dates both men and women?” Andy choked on her wine and looked over to Miranda who sat stoic, when did the Inquisition get renewed.

“Oh well um, I tend to date people who capture me on an intellectual level.”

“What does that mean?” Both of the twins asked at once.

“Well, it means I don’t look at gender I look at the persons mind if they can capture me in some way intellectually, I tend to like the person.”

“So bisexual?”

“No more like, Omnisexual meaning I don’t care if someone is biologically male or female or other none of that means anything to me.” The twins nodded understanding what she was saying then going back to eating their broccoli, reaching for her wine Andy took a healthy sip and chanced a glance at Miranda who was keeping a very trained eye on her.

Another thirty minutes later and Miranda had put the twins to bed and was now sitting across from her, neither speaking just looking at the other. Sipping their glasses of wine of occasion but other than that no words passed, the only sound finally came as Miranda sat her glass down and walked over to Andy and sat down on the couch next to her.

“When?” Blinking Andy knew this is the moment she could play dumb or just be honest.

“Six months, slowly but really hit at six months.”

“Why?”

“You are smart, no nonsense, strong, beautiful, loving, vicious I could go on.”

“Please do.”

“You capture me on an intellectual level, I can and have learned so much from you and I believe I can even do the same for you.”

Miranda shifted closer never breaking eye contact with Andrea. “You are young.”

Moving so their legs were touching Andrea lifted a hand and cupped Miranda’s cheek and slowly leaned forward and spoke just before capturing Miranda’s lips. “And you are exquisite.”

Lips met in a deep, passionate kiss this is what it was supposed to feel like when you kissed the one both women thought as they fell into each other’s arms. Later on, that night Andrea smiles as she looks down at a sleeping Miranda whose arms and legs were wrapped around her. Chuckling quietly Andrea couldn’t help but feel so glad she had accidently stumbled upon the audition paper on a table at Starbucks.


	8. The Joys of Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins find out about Miranda and Andrea in the most awkward way possible!

It had been one year since Paris, nine months since her divorce and six months since she started sleeping with Andrea Sachs. The woman wasn’t the first woman Miranda had been with there had been two women before and as it turned out Miranda was not the first woman for Andrea, apparently college newspapers were filled with lesbian activity. For six month she has been meeting with Andrea, honestly it was just sex in the beginning but one night both women had rough days at work and they just sat and talked. It was hours later and they had both gotten hungry so they cooked a late dinner together and one thing led to another and they fell asleep in one another’s arms, and soon it became a thing whenever the girls were gone for a weekend or a week Andrea would stay over. There have no exchanges of those three little words but actions spoke louder in Miranda’s opinion, and Andrea’s actions clearly said them.

Groaning as Andrea stopped her ministrations. “Andrea.” Miranda hissed as the woman sat up slightly.

“I thought I heard something.” The concern on the young woman’s face was adorable but, looking over at the clock Miranda rolled her eyes.

“It’s probably one of my assistants whatever their names are now, hurry up since that means the book is here!”

Chuckling Andrea smiled with a shake of her head before sliding back down and nipping at Miranda’s hip causing a moan. “Well someone is needy tonight.”

“Andrea, I swear to…. God…fuck….” Gasping as Andrea went right in full speed ahead, Miranda panted not caring if one of her assistants heard her. Miranda felt her thighs begin to twitch; she was so close. Arching her back off the bed and feeling her eyes roll back, she knew she was right on the edge of a toe-curling orgasm.

“Mom!”

“Mom, are you okay!”

The sound of her children and her bedroom opening broke Miranda from what was happening, sitting up and kicking Andrea off the bed who fell over with a thud and a very pained sound. Miranda looked up and found herself looking into her twin daughters’ eyes, this was completely embarrassing. Never had the girls ever walked in on her having sex or even masturbating for that matter, of course the door was locked when it was happening but wait, they were supposed to be at a friend’s house.

“Bobbsey’s, why are you not at your friend Mariah’s house?” Panting Miranda held her bedsheet close to her chest, looking at her daughters who looked shocked and confused.

Caroline was always the one to speak first in any situation. “She started throwing up so her dad brought us home, we used our key.”

“Um, Mom who was that and what was going on?”

Fuck. “Girls, why don’t you two go on down to the living room and I will come down and speak with both of you in a few minutes.”

Both girls nodded still looking confused, hearing the door close and her daughters leave Miranda looked over the side of the bed where Andrea sat in her birthday suit. Miranda’s eyes widened as she noticed blood seeping out of Andrea’s nose, getting up Miranda helped Andrea get up and guided her to the bathroom. Once the task of Andrea’s nose was taken care of Miranda grabbed clothes out of drawers and started throwing them on, turning Miranda noticed Andrea was still standing by the bathroom naked. It dawned on Miranda that Andrea didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know where they stood in this moment, they hadn’t labeled this situation.

Turning back Miranda opened up the drawers that she had her pajamas in, a lose fitting sweater and soft cotton lounge bottoms all from the newest lines that season. Biting her lip Miranda closed the drawers and walked over to Andrea and handed them to her, Andrea’s eyes lit up as a smile lifted her lips. Watching as she quickly got into the clothes Miranda thought about what to say, once spotting that Andrea was done getting dressed, she took the woman’s hands and held them securely. They were smooth hands; they were strong and they fit perfectly in hers.

“I will talk to my daughters about the birds and bees but I would like you there and I shouldn’t have hidden this from them for so long, I shouldn’t be hiding you.” Miranda paused as she kept looking at their joined hands, building her courage up Miranda looked into Andrea’s eyes that were shining at her. “I don’t want to hide you; I love you Andrea.”

Andrea’s lips crash onto hers and it took everything in Miranda to not push the girl onto the bed but she knew she had her daughters to speak with, luckily Andrea broke the kiss but still held Miranda close. “I love you, too! I love you, so much Miranda!”

Smiling Miranda blushed as she ran her hands through Andrea’s unruly bed head before moving and taking Andrea’s hands off of her hips and begun leading her out of the bedroom, the trek to the living room wasn’t usually long but this time it felt forever. How was she going to have this talk with her daughters they were eleven so it was about time anyways but still, feeling Andrea squeeze her hand and look at her with reassurance is what Miranda needed. Removing her hand Miranda opened the door and walked in, the twins sat in a chair each meaning her and Andrea would get the couch.

When the girls spotted them Caroline’s eyes lit up. “Andy!”

“Andy!” Cassidy’s voice trailed just slightly behind but her eyes were just as wide.

“Hey, Caro hey Cass.”

Looking at Andrea as they sat, she smiled and shrugged. “Harry Potter.” Nodding Miranda remembered that day, turning towards her daughters whose smiles lessened as they wait for a possible reprimand.

“First off girls, what have I told you two about knocking?”

“We know mom but we thought you were being hurt! We didn’t know you were, well whatever it was you were doing.” Cassidy spoke with tears in her eyes.

Glancing at Andrea who smiled lightly at her daughters, she could do this. “Right, well remember when you two asked me about where babies come from?”

Both girls nodded but still seemed confused. “Yeah, you said a man and a woman have sex which can make babies or something like that.” Caroline this time replied, her eyes squinting as she looked between Miranda and Andrea then her eyes landing on Andrea as if she was wondering if, blinking Miranda realized what Caroline was doing.

“Yes, well in that case yes but you see I didn’t tell you a lot about sex since you were both younger than you are now.” More squinting eyes, they were just like her and Miranda was now starting to understand why sometimes people found it difficult to talk to her. Gulping she leaned forward and just went for honesty. “You see girls, men and women have sex yes to make babies but also because they want to show they love each other and to make the other feel good. Now sometimes two men will have sex because they love each and because they want the other to feel good, and two women as well can have sex for those reasons.”

“But how?” Cassidy asked as she looked down at herself not understanding how the mechanics would work, Miranda’s eyes widened were all kids like this or were her kids smart or dumb she didn’t know in this moment.

“Obviously, they use their mouths stupid!” Caroline replied as she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

Sitting stunned for a moment Miranda didn’t know how to react until she realized she had to discipline. “Caroline, apologize to your sister!”

Caroling huffed and rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Cass.” Cassidy nodded but still looked hurt.

Releasing a shaky breath Miranda sat back, Andrea sat biting her lip suppressing a laugh; glaring maybe she should have had Andrea help her with this. “Minus the attitude Caroline is right that is one way for two people to please each other.”

Cassidy nodded. “So, you and Andy are together like you and Stephen were?”

Miranda knew the answer was yes but it was also no, her and Andrea were not together like her and Stephen had been. What her and Andrea had was so much deeper, better. Before Miranda could speak Andrea jumped in, a smile on her face. “That’s right, and I am sorry that you two are just now finding out but you are the first two to know. Also, I personally didn’t want you two knowing until this was something that felt right it wouldn’t be right for me to come around and then not be here soon afterwards.”

Smiling Andrea looked back at Miranda who smiled back and nodded before leaning forward, taking Andrea’s hand she held it tightly like it was the only thing keeping her on the ground. “I understand this may be difficult for you girls, but I would really like it if you girls give Andrea a chance.”

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other, communicating silently before they both nodded and looked back at the two women. “We will give Andy a chance, I mean she got Harry Potter so she is already scoring higher than Stephen.”

“And dad.” Cassidy piped in.

“Bobbsey.”

Cassidy shrugged. “Can we go to bed now?”

Looking between the two Miranda nodded. “You don’t have any more questions?”

Cassidy stood first and went over and hugged Miranda. “No mom, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Bobbsey.”

Stopping Cassidy hugged Andrea causing tears to form in the young woman’s eyes. “Goodnight, Andy.”

“Goodnight, Cass.”

Caroline sat silently, once the sound of Cassidy’s feet hit the stairs Caroline spoke. “When did you know you liked girls?”

Oh, gulping Miranda schooled her features. Glancing and watching as Andrea stood, wondering where she was going. “I am going to get some water; anyone want a glass?”

Miranda nodded before looking over at Caroline who did a similar nod, watching Andrea leave Miranda at first felt put out but soon relieved that Andrea was giving her this crucial moment with her daughter. “I was about your age but I also knew I liked boys as well.”

Caroline nodded and continued to sit with a questioning look on her features. “Is there a girl you are liking, Bobbsey?”

She watched as Caroline shrugged. “Maybe, I like how her hair smells and her laugh is very pretty and I get nervous whenever I see her. I don’t really feel that way about any boys, all of my friends talking about Danny but I don’t think he is cute but…Maggie is really pretty.”

Smiling lightly Miranda stood and sat down on the coffee table and took Caroline’s hands in hers, she was the dragon lady to the outside world but right here in this living room she was just mom and she wanted Caroline to know that. “Caroline, I will love you no matter what.”

“Really?”

“Really, whether you bring home a boy, girl, any other gender I just ask I meet them and that they treat you right. However, I don’t want that to happen for a while please.”

Laughing Caroline nodded and bit her lip. “So, since Andy is a girl that means she is your girlfriend?”

Smiling and nodding Miranda replied. “Yes, it does.”

“Hm, okay so then I shouldn’t ask Maggie to be my girlfriend?”

Standing up and pulling Caroline up as well before drawing her little girl in for a hug. “No, not yet Bobbsey.”

Hearing Caroline’s sigh and feeling it Miranda chuckled. “Okay, mom.” Shaking her head Miranda could hear the eye roll in her daughter’s voice.

Andrea came back with the waters and handed a small glass to both Miranda and Caroline, when Caroline finished her water Andrea took the glasses. “Thanks, goodnight mom.” Hugging her daughter again Miranda felt like a weight had been lifted. “Goodnight, Andy.” Caroline hugged Andy quickly before running off to bed, the younger woman looked at her and smiled as she walked over to her and kissed her cheek softly.

Smirking Miranda eyed Andrea. “What was that for?”

Andrea shrugged and smiled. “They like me?”

Nodding Miranda continued smirking knowing a blush was creeping up along with a smile. “Yes, they do.”

“So, should I go back to my apartment or stay the night?”

Miranda looked at Andrea for a moment not giving anything away before breaking the hold and making her way out of the room, smirking Miranda turned and glanced back at Andrea. “We have blueberry pancakes, and we will have to make sure we are clothed before they wake up.” Walking away Miranda waited for realization to dawn on Andrea, it didn’t take long the woman was smart.

Chuckling when she heard the bedroom door close behind her and she was turned so she was Andrea, smiling Miranda pulled Andrea into a deep kiss. “We will have to be quiet.”

“We, you are the loud one.” Andrea laughed as she pushed Miranda down onto the bed and kissing her just how she liked it which caused Miranda to moan loudly. “Hush darling.” Rolling her eyes dramatically Miranda pushed Andrea down to where she had been before immediately silencing Andrea, the woman did always know how to please her.


End file.
